Upendi
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Cuando Rose comento que tenia novio muchos se alegraron e incluso su padre, pero cuando agrego soy novia de Scorpius Malfoy el tiempo pareció detenerse. Regalo para adrisstbdt e IsabellaGranger12 ¡Las quiero chicas!


**Holaaaaaaaa! si partamos por eso... lo segundo hace meses o quizás años que no escribía algún FF de Harry Potter no sé como me habrán quedado los personajes!**

**Como ya debieron imaginarlo ningún personaje me pertenece ni soy JKR ni nada parecido,pero me canta escribir ni me pertenece la palabra UPENDI,pero creo que identifica muy bien lo que quiero expresar.**

_**Dedicado a IsabellaGranger12 por no poder haber escrito un regalo para ti en tu cumpleaños siento mucho eso asi que también quiero que tomes esto como regalo aunque algo bien atrasado ya sabes como me tiene la U y también dedicado a** **Adrisstbdt porque cumpleaños es el 8 de septiembre tranquila no diré tu edad solo diré que me estas alcanzado! solo espero que tengas un lindo día y dedicado también para todos y todas que me han leido alguna vez**_

* * *

**-Upendi-**

Existen dos palabras que a cualquier padre o hermano mayor lo vuelve loco y esas son: "Tengo novio"; Dos simples palabras que hacen pensar que un chico la aparte de la vida de ellos.  
Rose es una chica normal es admirada por muchos, de buenas notas, de buen humor para hacer bromas en palabras más sencillas una perfecta mescla entre Ron y Hermione. Una chica que cualquier chico quisiera tener a su lado, pero solo uno lo logro, el problema surge cuando es quien menos espera.  
Hermione siempre había sido inteligente nunca se le escapaba ningún detalle y había algo que no le cuadraba el extraño comportamiento de su hija Rose, había algo que no le cuadraba en ese momento, porque su hija estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa solo había dicho que había invitado a un amigo que quería conocieran su intriga la mataba.  
Rose revisaba una y otra vez su casa que todo estuviera perfecto nunca había estado tan nerviosa, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría? Estaba a horas de lanzar una bomba que podría darle a su padre un infarto o aun peor que la echara de su casa ¿Su padre sería capaz de eso? Claro que lo era no por nada era Ronald Weasley uno de los más terco de su familia.  
Hermione sabía que su hija escondía algo y tenía una gran necesidad por saberlo y no estaba dispuesta a esperar para hacerlo así que decidió poner practica su plan de "Si no me dices, te lo saco yo".  
Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de su hija necesitaba saber que ocurría, ella no era de las madres que se entrometían en todo, pero su actitud era extraña y estaba casi segura que ese amigo que había invitado a cenar era más que un simple amigo y debía comprender, porque estaba tan histérica, la actitud de ella le recordó como había reaccionado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado del padre de sus hijos.

-Rose-le dijo Hermione mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija.-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento- No recibió respuesta solo se abrió la puerta.-

Rose comenzó a ordenar su habitación mientras era observada por su madre quien veía como su hija se movía de un lado a otro.

-Rose me preocupas, quieres hablar de lo que te sucede-le dijo compresivamente.-

-Nada mama en serio no me pasa nada-le dijo Rose.-

-Vamos Rose soy tu madre a mi no me puedes engañar quizás a tu padre, pero a mí no sé perfectamente lo que ocurre aquí el chico que invitaste no es un simple amigo-le dijo Hermione quien noto como su hija se escondía en tu largo pelo rojo.

-¿Cómo dices?-Le dijo Rose nerviosa.-

-Rose, Rose no por nada soy tu madre y sé que estas saliendo con alguien, tienes la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando joven- Le explico Hermione.-

-¿Si te lo digo no le dirás a mi padre?

-Claro que no- le dijo su madre.-

-Estas en lo cierto en muchas cosas, partiendo por quien invite a casa no es un simple amigo sino que mi mejor amigo y además es mi novio desde hace varios meses casi un año más bien-le dijo con intento de tranquilidad.-

-Me lo suponía-Le dijo Hermione compresivamente.-¿Y me dirás quién es?

-No me digas que no sabes, se que lo sabes –Le dijo Rose.-

En ese fue el momento que Hermione se dio cuenta que su hija también sabia jugar el mismo juego no por nada era hija de ella.

-Es el amiguito de Albus-le dijo Hermione sin anestesia.-

-¿Scorpius?- le dijo Rose.-

-¿Si él es tu novio?-le soltó su madre.-

-Si es él, no lo pude evitar enamorarme de él, se que a mi le dará un infarto ¡Lo sé!-le dijo Rose.-

-No lo hará Rose tu padre es terco, pero no es idiota si tu eres feliz lo aceptara-le dijo Hermione, mientras en su mente le decía que acababa de mentirle a su hija, por favor ¿Ron aceptarlo? ¿En que estaba pensado?

-¿Draco ya lo sabe?-Le pregunto Hermione.-

-Si

-¿Cómo reacciono?-Le dijo Hermione.-

-Hermione- grito una voz masculina.

Era la voz de Ron que la buscaba ella miro a su hija y ella le hizo saber con su mirada que ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre la reacción del padre de su novio.

Hermione salió de la habitación de su hija para encontrarse con un preocupado Ron que estaba algo ansioso por saber el motivo de la cena que su hija estaba tan ilusionada por hacer y al querer averiguarlo con Hermione no tuvo éxito.

La noche de acercaba y a cada momento ella estaba más nerviosa e histérica que era algo que había heredado de su madre.

La puerta de su casa sonó y ella corrió antes que su hermano o aun peor su padre abriera la puerta.

-Que bueno que abriste tu-le dijo un nervioso Rubio.-

-Entra, les dije que quería presentarles a un amigo-le dijo Rose.-

-Pero soy más que eso-le respondió arqueado sus cejas-¿Cierto?

-Claro que lo eres-le dijo Rose.- Ven entra

Rose reunió a su familia en el salón principal de la casa para poder darle la bomba a todos al mismo tiempo su madre le inspiraba confianza , ya que le había contado unas horas antes el porqué de la invitación a Scorpius.  
-Mama, papa , Hugo tengo algo importantes que decirles así que le pediré que no me interrumpan hasta que termine- rogo la chica.-

Los tres asintieron aunque Hugo sabía perfectamente lo que diría su hermana mayor, ya que las paredes en Hogwarts tenían ojos y oídos y todo se sabia y él estaba al tanto que Scorpius Malfoy era más que un simple amigo.

-Hoy invite a Scorpius Malfoy aquí, porque tengo que contarles que él es mi compañero de año, es mi amigo.-Rose callo un momento y lo aprovecho su padre para hablar.

-¿Es tu amigo? –indago su padre.- Tanto alboroto por presentarnos a tu amigo

Ron podía aceptar que su hija fuera amiga del hijo de Malfoy no había nada que los ligara sentimentalmente o eso creía él, Hugo rodo los ojos mientras que Hermione trataba de ocultar su ansiedad que Rose continuara hablando.

-¡Pero no me interrumpas!-le dijo Rose busco apoyo en Scorpius que se acerco a donde estaba sentada ella, para darle el valor de continuar.- Scor no es solo mi compañero y mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo y desde hace muchos meses Scorpius es mi novio algo así como casi un año

A Ron su rostro deformo por la noticia de su hija no sabía que decir ni cómo articular la palabra tuvo conciencia de que abrió su boca, pero de ella no salían las palabras.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón principal ninguno de los cinco emitía algún comentario porque la tensión se podía palpar.

-¿Papa estas bien?-le dijo Rose.-

Y él no respondía.

-Ron tu hija te está hablando, respóndele- lo regaño Hermione.-

Y aun no tenia respuesta

Rose comenzó a tener por la integridad de su novio y la salud mental de su padre, estaba a punto de hablar, pero su novio se le adelanto.

-Señor Weasley ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Que si estoy bien! Acaban de dar la peor noticia del mundo- responda exageramente.- ¡mi única hija sale con hijo del Huron Malfoy! ¡Y me preguntas si estoy bien!

-Ron cálmate y no digas esas cosas-lo regaño Hermione.-

-¿Huron Malfoy?- dijo Scorpius.- No me parece correcto que trate así a mi padre

-Tratare a tu padre como se me plazca- le dijo Ron.- Sobre todo por lo que le esta haciendo a mi familia! Una vez más se está metiendo donde no debe

Rose había preparado a Scorpius a la reacción que podría tener su padre, pero estaba siendo peor de lo que pensaba.

Scorpius estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia él amaba a Rose, pero por su sangre corria la sangre Malfoy y habían cosas no toleraría.

-Se que mi padre cometió muchos errores sobre todo con su familia señor, pero él me crio diferente a él yo amo a su hija siempre la he respetado y siempre lo haré, pero no dejare que lo trate así después de todo él es mi padre.

-Déjalo Scor pensé que mi padre era maduro, pero veo que no quién diría que fue él quien me enseño el significado de Upendi

-¿Upendi?- le pregunto Ron, en qué momento le había enseñado eso.-

-Si Upendi! ¿No lo recuerdas?-le dijo Rose.-

Ron si se acordaba, pero no podía admitirlo, porque si lo hacía tendría que aceptar a Scorpius como lo había hecho Simba con Kovu, pero el novio de su hija si se sabía esa historia, porque Rose se lo había dicho cuando se dieron su primer beso y le conto que ocurría en esa película muggle que era tan famosa y que por extraño que pareciera les recordaba a ellos dos.

-¡Upendi papa! Tu mismo me dijiste "Significa amor y que era un lugar que siempre llevo conmigo y que no tiene tabus"-le soltó su hija.-

Ron maldecía el día que había dicho eso y el día que habían visto esa película que Hermione había comprado hace ya varios años atrás.

-Señor Weasley- comenzó Scorpius.- Se que quizás no sea el chico que esperaba para su hija se que debe ser difícil aceptar que su hija sea novia de quien es hijo de un ex seguidor de Lord Voldermort, porque mi padre me conto que lo fue y lo mucho que arruino su vida y además me dijo que jamás me obligaría o me impediría o trataría de mala manera a quien fuera mi novia

-Y sabes una cosa más papa- intervino Rose.- el señor Malfoy reacciono mucho mejor que tu y me dijo que era bienvenida en su familia además sabia que tarde o temprano Scor y yo terminaríamos siendo novios lo noto cuando nos vio por primera vez en la estación y además ¡es tu culpa!  
-¿Mi culpa?-le pregunto Ron incrédulo-

-¡Si tu culpa! Por decirme lo de Upendi, por decirme que no debía juzgar a nadie y lo que me dijiste que hiciera con Scorpius antes de tomar el tren!-le dijo Rose.-

-¿Qué te dijo acerca de mi ?-Le pregunto su novio,era algo que ella nunca le había dicho y jamás pensó que lo diría.-

Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus orejas enrojecieron y esta vez era de vergüenza Rose estaba usando todo lo que le había dicho de pequeña en su contra.

-"Rose no seas mi amigable con él , él abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonara si te casas con un sangre pura"-le dijo Rose mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.- ¡Tú me lo prohibiste! Pero Scor y Albus se hicieron amigos por ser compañeros en Slytherin y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y discutíamos mucho como tú y mama y lo hacía porque no quería que supiera que lo quería y él lo hacía por lo mismo puedes aceptar que nos amamos ¿Puedes? –le dijo lo ultimo casi con lagrimas en sus ojos.-

Ron seguía pálido y suspiro.  
-¿Aun quieren comer?- pregunto Ron de la nada.-

-¡Papa, responde!-le grito Rose con desesperación.-

-No tengo nada con que destruir tus argumentos, tienes razón la culpa es mía jamás debí haberte dicho esa frase-le dijo Ron.-

-¿De verdad lo aceptas?- le dijo su hija.-

-Si él te hace feliz no puedo negarte esa felicidad

-Hay más Señor Weasley-le dijo Scorpius.-

-Rose no me digas que tu… y él… ustedes dos.. me -trataba de decir Ron.-

-No no nada de lo que se está imaginando señor- le dijo Scorpius rápidamente.-

-Cuando acabe el verano podre comprar finalmente mi departamento que estará en el centro de Londres para que me quede más cerca de la Escuela de Sanadores y como se que Rose se dedicara lo mismo me gustaría que se fuera a vivir conmigo si usted está de acuerdo

Los ojos de Ron de abrieron a más no poder por la confesión del chico.

-Vamos con calma quieres Malfoy-le dijo Ron de una forma tosca, pero amable, al estilo de Ron.-

-Esta bien-le dijo él novio de su hija.-

-Si terminaron de matarse acérquense a la mesa para que cenemos – le dijo divertidamente Hermione.-

Los presentes se acercaron a la mesa para poder cenar después de una gran charla de muchas confesiones.  
-Scorpius de verdad tu padre reacciono mucho mejor que yo-indago Ron.-

Scorpius tomo la mano de su novia y le respondió.

-La verdad que si solo se altero un momento ante la noticia, pero como le dijo Rose lo acepto y mi madre era la más feliz siempre quiso que tuviera una novia como Rose, porque para mi madre ella es perfecta para mi- confeso Scorpius.-

-Y creo que tu eres perfecto para ella- le dijo Ron con una mueca de dolor.-

Después de todo es Ron Weasley era valiente no por nada era un Gryffindor, pero la frase que había dicho le dolía en el profundo de su alma, pero ese día había visto sonreír a su hija como nunca y eso le había hinchado el orgullo aunque tuviera que hacerse la idea que sus nietos se apellidarían Malfoy sería algo que podría soportar si era lo que quería su única hija.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**No es una gran cosa ni algo muy largo pero me vino la idea la escribí en unas horas y lo hice para mi querida amiga Adry e Issie que las adoro con mi alma aunque estén a kilómetros de distancia de mi, pero no quita que sienta un enorme cariño por ellas.**

**En fin nos vemos!**

**¿reviews? ¿tomastes?**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**KariiHoney!**


End file.
